Hockey Love
by DarkNWriter
Summary: The dogs go to a Minnesota Wild's hockey game back at Minnesota. But what will happen when the kiss cam is turned on two people who we would least expect? Kames, Cargan, One-shot. Don't own pic.
1. Chapter 1

DarkN: Soo...this might just be a one time thing okay? So, DON'T GET MAD AT ME!

James: Er...disclaimer?

They guys decided to go back to Minnesota to see a Minnesota Wild's hockey game. I mean, they begged Gustavo to let them go, because well, they missed A LOT of their favorite team's matches. Gustavo had to relent after they begged him at least a _thousand _times. ''FINE! Kelly! Get the dogs their tickets to the game and arrange a flight to Minnesota!''

So, two weeks later, and A LOT of arguing, they arrived at Minnesota, two hours before the game started. So, the guys were running through Wells Fargo Arena to get to their seats near the top. Carlos plopped down into his seat once they reached em. Logan laughed and sat down besides Carlos. Carlos brought out a corn dog (god knows _where _he got it from). Kendall chuckled and sat down besides James, who admittedly wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulder. They game started and they watched closely, cheering and booing when it seemed needed. They hardly spoke until it was half time. James stretched. ''Anyone want anything?'' Everyone shook their heads.

James shrugged. ''Okay.'' Just then, the kiss cam came on and swung on a lot of unexpected couples. Suddenly, it swung onto Logan and Carlos. Carlos pointed excitedly to the big screen, then turned and Logan and him shared a long, passionate kiss, that left the crowd going, 'awww.' The kiss cam swung onto at least five for people before it swung onto the people who didn't want to be caught on the kiss cam.

James.

And.

Kendall.

Kendall could only stare in shock. James' eyes were as wide as saucers. James finally broke out of his trance, grabbed Kendall's chin lightly and turned Kendall's head towards his and lightly kissed him. Kendall's eyes widened, but kissed back. The crowed 'awww'd before the game started again.

After the game, the guys headed back to their two room's in Holiday Inn. James and Kendall went into their room while the other two went into theirs. Kendall looked at James as he undressed until he was left in only his boxers. ''Why did you kiss me in front of them?'' Kendall asked, as he undressed too. James shrugged. ''Because we were on the kiss cam.'' Kendall blinked. ''We could've just ignored it, like we usually do.'' James shook his head. ''Sorry...I just wanted...to show everyone that your mine, and mine only.'' He grinned as he kissed Kendall. Kendall laughed. ''Your dorky.'' He said playfully as James pushed him onto the bed. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck as James started kissing Kendall's neck. Kendall groaned. James smirked. James slid his hand down to Kendall's erection. ''Excited already are we?'' Kendall blushed. ''Maybe.''

James smirked and licked his neck, as he pulled off his and Kendall's boxers. James' throbbing cock admittedly was at Kendall's entrance. James looked at Kendall. Kendall nodded. James slowly pushed into Kendall. Kendall groaned. James started thrusting slowly. Kendall groaned loudly. ''Mmm...James.'' He moaned. ''Ugh...Kendall your so gah...tight!'' James said as he thrusted in and out.

Kendall closed his eyes. ''Ngh...'' He groaned. ''If you had prepared me...GAH!...like you normally do...ah shit!...we wouldn't be having...this problem!'' Kendall said between pants. James smirked. He started thrusting harder and faster. ''AH!'' Kendall threw his head back as he screamed. ''Shh...'' James purred into Kendall's ear. Kendall let out a moan as James hit his prostate. James smirked and started trying to hit that same spot over and over again. Kendall screamed. ''OH MY GOD JAMES!''

''Shh Kendall...'' James murmured. James slammed into Kendall, hitting his prostate hard. ''AH!'' Kendall screamed as he came onto his stomach. James bent down and lapped at the cum. ''Mmm...I'm so close.'' James murmured. ''Ngh...James...'' Kendall moaned. James started thrusting faster. He soon came inside of Kendall, painting his walls white. Panting, James pulled out of Kendall. Kendall took the opportunity to crawl up onto James. ''Mm Kendall what are you doing?''

''You'll see.'' Kendall said as his breathed onto James cock. James shivered and his started getting an erection. Kendall took James' cock into his mouth and started to suck. James groaned. Kendall ran his tongue along the vein, and over the slit. ''Mmm...Kendall...'' James moaned as he grabbed a handful of Kendall's hair started making Kendall's head bob up and down. James groaned loudly as the tip of his cock was forced down Kendall's throat. Kendall coughed slightly. Kendall sucked hard onto James cock. ''Ngh...AH!'' James screamed as he came into Kendall's mouth. Kendall swallowed the cum and licked James' cock clean. James gave Kendall a quick kiss before the two got under the covers. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. ''I love you...you know that right?'' He asked. Kendall smiled. ''Yes I did...'' The two drifted off into sleep.

**With Logan and Carlos...**

When the two got back to the motel, Carlos admittedly pinned Logan to the door when it clicked shut. He started kissing and licking Logan's neck. Logan moaned. ''Mm...Carlos.'' Carlos grinned as he put a knee between Logan's legs and kneed his crotch. Logan groaned loudly. ''Ugh...Carlos.''

''Mm yes Logan?'' Carlos asked as he started kneeing softly and laid butterfly kisses on Logan's neck. ''Don't fuck me against the door...'' Logan hummed. Carlos pulled back and pecked Logan on the lips. ''Okay whatever you say babe.'' He said as he lead Logan over to one of the beds. He lightly pushed Logan down and climbed on top of him. He kissed him and swiped his tongue over Logan's lips, asking for entrance. Logan complied and opened his mouth slightly. Carlos pushed his tongue in and their tongues fought for dominance.

Logan and Carlos groaned. Carlos' tongue ended up winning and Logan let Carlos' tongue explore his mouth. While Carlos' tongue explored his mouth, Logan was busy unbuckling Carlos' belt. Once he got it undone, he slide it, along with Carlos' boxers, down his legs. Carlos kicked them off when it got to his ankles. He grabbed Logan and his' shirts and pulled them up and over his head. He grabbed Logan's pants and slipped his fingers inside the rim of the boxers and pants and slipped them down his legs, and Logan's cock springed to attention. Pre-cum was beading at the slit. ''Mm...'' Carlos hummed as he swiped his thumb over the slit and brought it up to his lips where he licked the cum off.

Carlos' eyes could fuck him if they had too. ''Ugh Carlos stop eye-fucking me and fuck me already.'' Logan ground out. Carlos chuckled. ''Okay okay hold your horses geez.'' He said as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the bedside table. He squirted a decent amount onto his aching cock and lined up with Logan's puckering hole. He slowly and painfully slide into Logan, he was careful not to just slam into him. Logan groaned, he was having NONE of it. He slammed himself down the rest of the way. Carlos chuckled but started rocking his hips slowly. Logan groaned. ''C'mon Carlos your _killing _me.''

Carlos grinned. ''Alright alright Logan.'' He started going faster and both moaned with pleasure. Logan pulled Carlos down and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and out of rhythm but both enjoyed it. Carlos hit Logan's prostate with a brutal thrust. Logan let out a yelp then a ''o-oh my god!''

Carlos grinned as he started thrusting harder and aiming for that spot. ''OH MY GOD CARLOS!'' Logan screamed as he came hard. ''Mm...'' Carlos stopped and pinned down and licked Logan's cock like a lollipop and licked it clean. Logan groaned. ''Carloss...'' He ground out. ''I know I know.'' Carlos smirked as he started thrusting again. Logan threw his head back and screamed. Carlos muttered huskily into Logan's ear. ''Scream my name...''

''Carlos!...'' Logan screamed.

''Louder...''

''Carlos!''

''Louder.''

''CARLOS!'' Thats when Carlos gave a huge thrust and spilled his seed inside Logan. Logan and Carlos panted as Carlos slowly and shakily pulled out of Logan. He flopped down besides Logan and pulled the covers over them as his arms stretched out and snatched Logan around the middle and pulled him close. He nuzzled Logan's neck and Logan cuddled close to Carlos. ''Love you Carlos...'' Logan whispered dreamily.

''Love you too Logan...''

**SO! My one-shot is done! :) Please review!**


	2. Author's Note edited

**Okay, so I've been hearing from other people that their accounts/stories have been being deleted because their stories have sex in them, even though they are rated M. I looked on 's home page and they're _now _just bringing up a rule that they haven't in forced since 2002? C'mon, seriously? It took you _ten years _to finally in force this rule! Anyways enough of my ranting, if my account/stories get deleted you'll be able to see them on one site, there might be other sites but I'm not sure yet. Here's where you can find them right away if they get deleted.**

***You can see them at deviantart All you have to do then is type in rageofthefeathers in the search engine and I should pop up right away. Or, you can take the short cut and go here, rageofthefeathers. Deviantart **

**Remember, THIS IS ONLY IF MY ACCOUNT/STORY GETS DELETED! (delete the spaces)**


End file.
